1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuit assemblies, and in particular to such assemblies including electrical components and support means which are overmolded with an electrically insulating material.
2. Description of Related Art
In many applications, such as automotive applications, it is desirable to provide weatherproof circuit assemblies of small size which will withstand severe environmental conditions, including shocks, vibration, moisture and large temperature swings. A particularly effective approach is to form such an assembly as an integral unit including electrical components interconnected by electrical conductors, which are all overmolded by a plastic material. It is, however, difficult and time consuming to manufacture such assemblies.
One difficulty arises from the need to support the electrical components and the electrical conductors while they are being overmolded. This typically involves the inclusion in the assembly of an insulating substrate for supporting the components, the electrical conductors, and electrical terminals to which the conductors and/or the components are connected. This adds to the parts cost, size and manufacturing time of the circuit assembly.
Another difficulty relates to the orientation of the electrical terminals, which typically extend out of the molded portion of the assembly to enable external electrical connection to the internal electrical components. To simplify the mold construction and facilitate insertion of the terminals into the mold, it is desirable that the cavities for receiving the terminals are in the form of corresponding grooves parallel to and extending along paring faces of the mold. This avoids the difficulty of inserting the terminals in tightly-fitting bore holes formed in the mold. However, it limits the direction at which the terminals extend out of the finished circuit assembly to those directions which lie in the plane defined by the parting faces of the mold.